magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PSM2 Issue 1
This issue is dated October 2000 and priced at £2.99. A free Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty video was included with the magazine. Contents PSM2 Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg PSM2 Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg PSM2 Issue 1 Contents 3.jpg News Global - 3½ pages (10-13) *PS2 UK Launch Final: Europe loses out to the US, but Sony promises a pre-Christmas UK launch date - (10) *LA Raider: Lara Croft? "Everyone wants to be her, or be her girlfriend", says director Simon West - (11) *How to get your hands on a PS2 - (11) *Rumours - (11) *PS2 TV? - (12) *12 PS2s in a Box!: Lee Marvin made a right mess on his own, but with the other Dirty eleven... all hell broke loose - (12) *Final Fantasy 9 in Action - First - (12) *Peripheral Vision: Hide the G-Con, dust off the exercise bike and lose that arcade arse - (13) Coming Soon Your Most Wanted - (26) Fantavision, Dead or Alive 2 - 1 page (27) Surfing H3O, Street Fighter Ex3, The Jungle Book: Rhythm N'Groove - 1 page (28) Incoming (Release List) - 1 page (29) Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - 6 pages (30-35) Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee - 2 pages (36-37) The Getaway - 1 page (38) Unreal Tournament - 1 page (39) GT2000 - 3 pages (40-42) Timesplitters - 4 pages (44-47) :Includes interview with Dave Doak WipEout Fusion - 1 page (48) SSX - 1 page (49) Zone of the Enders - 2 pages (50-51) Dark Cloud - 2 pages (52-53) Overload! - 6 pages (54-59) *'Moto GP' - (54) *'Onimusha: Warlords', Silent Scope, TV DJ, NBA Live 2001, Disney's Dinosaur - (55) *'Madden NFL 2001', 007: The World is Not Enough - (56) *'Star Wars: Starfighter', ESPN Winter X-Games Snowboarding, Smuggler's Run, The Bouncer, Extermination - (57) *'International Superstar Soccer' - (58) *'Ring of Red', Ephemeral Fantasia, Gunslinger, Knockout Kings 2001, Midnight Club, Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing, NHL 2001, Rayman Revolution, Dance Summit 2001: Bust A Move (as Bust-a-Move 3), RoboCop, Silpheed: The Lost Planet, Seven: Molmorth no Kiheitai (as Cavalry Troop), F1 2001, AirBlade (as Stunt Squad), Eternal Ring, Titanium Angels, Wild Wild Racing, Gungriffon Blaze, Project Eden, X-Squad (as X-Fire)- (59) Features Editorial/Contents - 3 pages (3-5) Defining Moment #01 - Tekken Tag Tournament Intro - Sean Atkins - 2 pages (6-7) :What do the intro to Tekken Tag and the PlayStation 2 machine itself have in common? They both scream state-of-the-art, understated, cool and irresistable. Definin' moment of the month or of the gaming age? Letters - 2 pages (8-9) Interview: Masahiro Kimoto: The Director of Tekken Tag Tournament - Marcus Hawkins - 2 pages (24-25) :"The Emotion Engine in PlayStation 2 has made us realise exactly what Tekken lacks" What is PS2? - Daniel Griffiths - 12 pages (60-71) :On November 24th your world will change forever. Saying PlayStation 2 is 'eagerly anticipated' is like saying Jennifer Lopez 'scrubs up well'. Once you own a PS2 there's a fair chance you may never experience daylight again. But what's it all about, what makes PS2 as essential as sunblock in the Sahara? Turn the page to find out. Things may never be the same again... DVD Reviews - 2 pages (102-103) 46 Videogame Cliches - Daniel Griffiths - 1 page (107) :Originality? Save it for art installations. If you're going to get out there and create great games, you need to rely on tried and tested techniques... Dr Zeuss and Cornetto's Technology Laboratory: Anti-Aliasing? What the Hell? - Robin Alway - 1 page (123) :First in a sereis of complicated PS2 technical stuff explained for you by brainy apes from the yeat 3978! PSone - Smart & Sexy, But Why? - Sean Atkins - 2 pages (124-125) :What is PSone? Why in the wide, wide world of sports would Sony re-release the antique that is PlayStation within months of PS2? Just what is going on? Interview: Lorne Lanning: The Creative Director of Oddworld Inhabitants - Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee - Marcus Hawkins - 3 pages (126-128) :"I see Oddworld as a universe that's so rich, I could easily stay focused on it for the rest of my career" Last Laugh: That Petrol Emotion - Danny Wallace - 1 page (130) :Everybody needs somebody. Even Tekken's stubbly Paul Phoenix Reviews 'PS2' Comments Tekken Tag Tournament - 87% The best Tekken yet, but even with the looks, characters and snappy tag team thrills - this is still Tekken 3 underneath. Ridge Racer 5 - 74% Stacks of fun, but hardly innovative. Definite room for improvement, especially where you really need it - in two-player mode. Fantavision - 85% Fantavision lacks variation, but it's a fabulous puzzle game - innovative and fun enough to stand up to the likes of Tetris. Dead or Alive 2 - 81% Inventive tag action and interactive scenery lift this well above the crowd - but if you're playing on your own, you won't be playing for long. Golf Paradise - 73% A troubled development has limited a good-looking and enjoyable game. EA's sporting experience should buff it up nicely. Sky Surfer - 28% Like a bonus level from some unrealized, but infinitely more ambitious game. In fact, it would probably make a poor bonus level. Driving Emotion Type-S - 57% An audacious attempt to make the most realistic racer ever. But the handlings never convincing or, more importantly, any fun. FIFA Soccer World Championship - 78% A beautifully designed game that has yet to have the maddening niggles of the FIFA series kicked out of it. Primal Image - 6% Funny, amazing, funny, annoying, boring, funny and upsetting - in that order. By all means look but do not touch. All Star Pro-Wrestling - 19% As your Mum would say - have nothing to do with it. We demand a solid, sharp wrestling game that makes real use of the PS2 power - and NOW, dammit! Street Fighter Ex3 - 75% All the finely honed gameplay you'd expect, but nothing exciting about the presentation. Possibly a symptom of rushed launch fever. Stepping Selection - 59% Initially fun, but gameplay is very weak. You tend to look like you're dealing with a nasty ant infestation, rather than actually dancing. Drummania - 68% Eccentric gameplay and a nice hands-on feel make this a lot of fun. However, the song's long-term effects remain a worrying mystery. Rock'n Megastage - 24% The band idea's top, but every opportunity's been missed. A lame button-basher that has none of Parappa's humour and appeal. Jikkyou Powerful Pro Baseball 7 - 50% A highly stylised game, that actually becomes quite involving. The menus are a minefield, though, and the rules baffling. 'PS1' Comments Spider-Man - 80% Ignore the longevity issues - the gaping chasm between super-heroes and quality videogaming has finally been bridged. Alien Resurrection - 84% Like Spider-Man over there, this has its flaws, but consign them to the back of your mind - this is a scream-inducing delight. 'DVD' Tips Pro Tips - 10 pages (108-117) *'Street Fighter EX3' - (108-109) *'Ridge Racer V' - (109) *'Armored Core 2' - (110) *'DrumMania' - (110) *'Sky Surfer' - (110) *'Tekken Tag Tournament' - 6 pages (112-117) Turning Japanese - (110) Ginsu Shrew: Metal Gear Solid name generator - (111) Q&A - (111) Urban Legend: Tekken Tag Tournament - (111) PSM2 Challenge - (111) Adverts T3 Issue 50 - 1 page (43) Other Credits Senior Editor :Sean Atkins Art Editor :Christian Day Designer :Efrain Hernandez Production Editor :Duncan Baizley Staff Writers :Joel Snape, Daniel Dawkins Contributors :Daniel Griffiths, Robin Alway, Tim Weaver, Daniel Wallace, Jamie Sefton, Andy Dyer, Andrew Collins, Frank O'Connor, Dan Jolin Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews